gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x10 One Hit Wonders
Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: '' ''The New Directions beat the Unitards and the Warblers at Sectionals. Rowan was mad at Gabe for supporting for the Warblers and Gabe was mad at her for singing a duet with Harlow, so he hit her. He said he’d never do it again and Rowan believed him. Beth kissed Josh, about time right? Elena was Tommy’s beard, but she decided to be honest about her feelings for Shawn. And Aaron and Daisy used to go out, but now they’re both dating other people, even though they kinda, secretly, maybe, want to be with each other. '' ''That’s what you missed on GLEE! '' Beth sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down with her cup of morning coffee. “You okay?” Josh asked. He placed his hand on the table between them, an invitation for her to take it, but either Beth didn’t see it or didn’t care. “No,” Beth responded, sounding agitated. “None of the Glee kids want to practice.” “Why?” Aaron asked from across the table. Honestly, Josh had forgotten he was there. “They all think that since they won Sectionals they don’t have to work…” Beth said. She sighed again, thinking about what had happened this morning. She’d pulled some songs for the New Directions to do, and they’d all just laughed and told her they didn’t have to practice. “What?” She’d said. “You guys, if you want to win Regionals…” “We’ll win Regionals easily,” Allegra had said. “Yeah,” Teagan agreed. “We beat the Warblers ''and the Unitards,” “If we can beat them, we’ll have no problem at Regionals.” Tyler had added. “I don’t know how to get them back on track,” Beth finished, after telling this to Josh and Aaron. “If they don’t stop being so cocky we’re going to lose at Regionals, and then it’ll be bye-bye glee club, hello Cheerio’s fitness center in the choir room.” She took a long, sip of coffee. Josh thought about this for a second. Aaron gave him a look, knowing that was his thinking face. “How many songs can you name by Vanilla Ice?” He asked. Beth looked up from her coffee cup in confusion. “Just one,” She said, sounding confused. “''Ice Ice Baby''.” “''Yo VIP, let’s kick it!” Aaron sang under his breath jokingly, making Beth crack a smile before turning back to Josh. “What about Baha Men?” He continued. “''Who Let The Dogs Out,” She replied automatically. “The Weather Girls?” “''It’s Raining Men,” Beth answered. She shook her head. “Where are you going with this?” “Those artists all have one thing in common,” Josh explained. “They’re all known for just one song. They got their fifteen minutes of fame from that single hit, and no one has heard from them since.” “They’re one hit wonders,” Beth said. Josh nodded. “And the glee club will be one too if they don’t step up. Have them sing one hit wonders for a week.” “That is genius!” Beth exclaimed. “Josh I’m so happy I could kiss –” Beth stopped herself, and Josh ducked his head. Across the table, Aaron looked from one of them to the other, sensing that something had happened there. “You could kiss who?” Everyone turned to Daisy as she walked over, her phone in her one hand. She sat down besides Beth, typing a quick message. “No one,” Beth answered quickly. She nodded at Daisy’s phone. “Who are you texting?” Daisy looked at Aaron as she answered. “Sean.” “Again?” Beth said. She whistled, but before Daisy could even blush, Aaron had already spoken. “Will you stop that?” He asked, raising his voice slightly. Beth, Josh and Daisy turned to look at him, all surprised by this outburst. Beth and Josh looked positively confused, while Daisy appeared almost…''hopeful. “Please, Beth, it’s juvenile.” Beth turned her head and let out a small huff. “Fine,” 'GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US ' “Come on,” Josh said, giving Aaron a small nudge with his elbow. “Let’s go say hi,” The math teacher looked over to his friend, then back to the room across the hall from where they currently stood. Inside, a pretty, short, blonde woman was standing behind the desk, leafing through the filing cabinet. Although the sign outside the door read ‘Emma Pillsbury-Schuester’, the old guidance counselor had announced her resignation over the summer. Josh and Aaron had heard nothing about her replacement and it was curiosity that had led them here today. '' ''“I don’t know,” Aaron replied. He wasn’t usually shy, but this woman was awfully pretty. Scratch that, she was hot. Totally hot. “She looks busy…” '' ''“We’ll just go say hi,” Josh said, taking a few steps forward. “She’s new here, probably doesn’t know anyone, I bet she’d like a friend.” '' ''Aaron hesitated, but then followed Josh across the hall. When they got closer to the office, Aaron could hear the new woman’s iPod. “''Losing him was blue like I’ve never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you’ve never met…” ''“Hi,” Josh spoke first, and the woman looked up. She smiled slightly. '' ''“Hi,” She said. She reached over, turning the iPod off. '' ''“Hi,” Josh repeated. “I’m Josh Norton, this is Aaron Shapiro. We both teach here.” '' ''“Hi,” Aaron cut in. '' ''“Hi,” The woman said again. Her smile widened. “I’m Daisy Draper; I’m the new guidance counselor.” She extended her hand and Josh reached for it, but Aaron took it first. '' ''“It’s very nice to meet you,” Aaron said to her, and Daisy’s gaze moved from their hands so she was looking right in his eyes. '' '' “It’s nice to meet you too,” She said. They were still looking at each other, and Daisy practically blushed when she realized they were still holding hands. She dropped hers, and a half-moment later a slightly embarrassed Aaron did the same. '' ''“So, what brings you to McKinley?” Josh asked, a little uncomfortable himself because of their serious eye gazing. “Lima is usually a stop along the way, not a destination.” '' ''“Well, why is it a destination for you?” '' ''Josh and Aaron looked at each other, and the latter shrugged. “We just liked it, I guess.” '' ''“I like it too,” Daisy agreed with a nod. “Though I think the fact that I wanted to be as far away from my jerk of an ex-boyfriend as possible helped a little.” '' ''“That really sucks,” '' ''“It does.” Daisy sighed, closing the file cabinet. “Not only was he cheating on me, he had the audacity to bring another girl to our apartment, and sleep with her in our bed, while he thought I was out. Needless to say when I got offered a job I wasn’t going to refuse. I gave that man four and a half years of my life, and he treated me like dirt.” Daisy laughed; a small, snorting sound with no humor behind it. “Promise me this,” She said, almost teasingly. “Neither one of you will fall in love with me.” '' Aaron snapped out of his flashback when he saw Daisy exit her office. She was looking down, one earbud in and a bottled water in her other hand. As he strode across the hallway to go talk to her, he got a sense of déjà vu. He wondered if she was listening to Taylor Swift. “Hi,” He said, and Daisy looked up. Her earbud fell out and she fumbled for it, stuffing her iPod into her skirt pocket. “Hi,” She said, turning back around to look forward. Aaron noticed that she quickened her pace, and so he did the same. “I need to talk to you,” He told her. Daisy pushed open the doors and she didn’t hold it open for him. It would’ve slammed in his face if he hadn’t reached his arm out to stop it. “Can’t,” Daisy said, once she realized Aaron was still following her. “I have plans.” “What?” She shoved her iPod into her purse, grabbing her keys with her now free hand. Daisy extended her arm as she pressed the ‘unlock’ button and there was a click as the red Volkswagen performed the action. “I promised my mother I’d call her,” She said, a little too quickly for it to be the truth. “And I’m organizing my closet. And I have to feed my cat.” “You don’t have a cat,” Aaron said. “Daze.” He grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around. They were so close now their noses were touching. Daisy’s face faltered. “Please,” She whispered. “Please don’t call me that.” He’d always called her Daze. It had always been his nickname for her. And now, suddenly, that nickname made Daisy feel like she was getting a knife through the heart every time she heard it, especially since recently Sean had begun to call her the same thing. “Fine, ''Draper,” Aaron corrected firmly. “We need to talk. We both know we do, so please, stop treating me like a stranger.” “I thought this was the way you wanted it,” Daisy said, speaking slower than usual, her blinking speeding up, her lip quivering. She was trying not to cry. “We’re just friends.” “I don’t want to be just friends,” Aaron said. “I know I’m just that guy who couldn’t tell you he loved you back, and that you have a new boyfriend now who can say that stuff to you, but I do…I do love you, Draper...Daze.” Daisy’s eyes widened, but Aaron kept talking, so she didn’t have time to say anything. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, but I was scared. We’ve been such close friends ever since that day Josh and I met in your office and I didn’t want to screw that up.” He laughed thinking about it. “You told us to not fall in love with you, and I’m sorry but I did. I’m just as bad as all of your ex-boyfriends. I’m sorry.” Daisy shook her head. “You are nothing like any other man I’ve been with.” She leaned in first, her lips pressing against his, soft and slow. When he could comprehend what was happening he kissed back, with vigor. She leaned away first. “I can’t do this,” She said. “I can’t…I can’t do to Sean what people have done to me. I care about him. I’m sorry.” Daisy turned away from him abruptly, opening the door to her car and sliding in, sticking the keys in the ignition. Aaron watched her pull out of her parking space, put her car in gear. She mouthed the words to him again as she drove past. I’m sorry. '' ---------------------------------------------------------- “Alright everyone, settle down!” Beth said when she came into the choir room. “I have an assignment for you guys this week,” “Come on Miss Corcoran,” Margie said. “Don’t we deserve a break?” “We won Sectionals,” Tyler chimed in. “Now, it’s time for us to relax.” He put his feet up on the back of Teagan’s chair and she shoved him off, annoyed. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about,” Beth said. “You guys have gotten cocky. We’ll never win Regionals with this attitude; we’ll be the joke of the show choir world. Our win at Sectionals can’t be the one thing we’re known for. So, everyone is going to be singing one hit wonders this week. Shawn and Elena will be showing you guys an example. Ladies,” Shawn and Elena got up from their seats and took Beth’s spot in the front. “So, you may or may not know that Elena and I are seeing each other,” Shawn began. “It’s completely casual,” Elena said, grabbing onto Shawn’s arm. “But, we’re both really happy, and we thought you guys should all know.” “Awww, that’s so sweet,” Margie said. “I might throw up.” Shawn rolled her eyes, then got back on topic. “Anyway, we’ll be singing a song by The Corrs.” “A perfect example of a one hit wonder,” Elena finished. “''Go on, go on,” The two girls sang. “''Leave me breathless. Come on. Hey…yeah…''” “''The daylight’s fading slowly,” Elena sang. “''The time with you is standing still. I’m waiting for you only; the slightest touch and I feel weak.” “''I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide.” sang Shawn. “''And I’m losing the will to try. Can’t hide it,” “''Can’t hide it,” Elena sang. “''Can’t fight it,” Shawn sang. “''Can’t fight it,” Elena sang. “''So go on,” They both sang. “''Go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on, yeah…Come on, yeah…''” “''And if there’s no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now,” Elena sang. “''I’m happy just to have you. You’re all the love I need somehow.” “''It’s like a dream,” Shawn sang. “''Although I’m not asleep, and I never want to wake up. Don’t lose it,” “''Don’t lose it,” “''Don’t leave it,” “''Don’t leave it,” “''So go on,” They both sang. “''Go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on, yeah…Come on, yeah…''” “''Yeah-ie,” sang Elena. “''Yeah, yeah-ie, yeah…” “''And I can’t lie,” The girls sang. “''From you I cannot hide. And I’ve lost my will to try, can’t hide it, can’t hide it, can’t fight it, can’t fight it.” “''So go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny this loving feeling, loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss.” “''Go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave…me breathless. Go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave…me breathless. Go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave…me breathless. Go on…go on!” '' ---------------------------------------------------------- “How did you get Daisy to go out with you?” Aaron looked up at Josh, surprised by the suddenness of this question. Finally, he shrugged. “It’s a long story.” He responded simply. “Let me guess, this is a Beth question?” Josh nodded. “Yeah. We…we kissed.” Aaron smiled. “Good for you! Was this before or after that awkward one hit wonders conversation?” “…Before,” Josh answered after a moment’s hesitation. “Makes sense.” Aaron said with a nod. He paused. “Did I ever thank you?” “What for?” “For making me go over and talk to Daisy that day.” Josh smiled slightly. “You’re welcome.” He said. The two men sat in silence for a moment, both just thinking about their women, until they were startled by the sound of a wack and then a stapler going off rapidly. When they looked up, Robin was standing next to the bulletin board, putting up posters. Aaron assumed they were for Cheerio’s and looked away – even though Robin never held open tryouts, claiming it was an invitation for ‘fatties with low self-esteem’ – while Josh took a second glance, realizing that was definitely not what it is. “Robin,” He said, rising in his seat. The cheerleading coach turned hearing her name, smiling coyly. “Hey, Joshua.” She greeted him. “What’s up?” Josh ignored her, tearing down the flyer. “Oh come on!” Robin said, annoyed. “I just put that up! Respect for other people’s property, Joshua.” “Is everything okay?” Aaron asked, walking up behind Josh. Josh either didn’t hear him or ignored it. “You need to take these down, ''now.” He told Robin, turning the piece of paper – which proclaimed New Directions is a one hit wonder ''– to face her. Robin feigned hurt. “But I worked so hard on those, Joshua. You don’t want all my hard work to go to waste, do you?” Aaron snatched the paper and quickly read over it, so he was up to date. “Are you serious?” He asked Robin once he’d finished. “Why do you feel the need to do this? Did your mother not love you when you were a kid or something?” “Actually my mother loved me a great deal, Adam.” Robin replied, messing up Aaron’s name like always. “In fact, she taught me three important lessons – one,” Robin held up one finer. “Never take horse estrogen, it will mess you up. Two,” She held up her second finger. “Be a winner at all costs. And three,” A third finger shot up. “Never let the arts suck funding away from what matters.” Robin’s hand went back to normal and she took the flyer back from Aaron. “Beth Corcoran’s glee club is not only taking my funding, but sooner or later it will reach an inevitable ugly end. I’m simply helping speed up the process – I’m being a good person here and saving all involved from total humiliation. When I heard about this week’s one hit wonder theme, I was hoping that Elizabeth had finally seen the light and realize she and her annoying, tone deaf show choir are just some small, talentless, good for nothing fish in a big, Cheerio dominated pond.” “You’re wrong about Beth.” Josh said. “And you’re wrong about the glee club. They won Sectionals, and they’re going to win Regionals. Unlike you, people actually like Beth and want to see her succeed. You’re just a bully, who needs someone to pick on to make herself feel good. I haven’t even seen your precious Cheerio’s bring home a trophy this year. You may be able to talk the talk Robin, but let’s see if you can walk the walk.” Robin scowled, and pointed her stapler at them. Josh and Aaron flinched as staples attacked their faces. “The Cheerio’s ''are going to win Sectionals, and then Regionals, then Nationals, and then Internationals. We’re going to get the funding, you’ll see. And maybe I’ll mention the uselessness of Math Team and Biology Club to Principal Smith when we discuss just by how much my budget will increase!” Robin tucked the remainder of her flyers under her arm and walked over to the next bulletin board. “That was impressive,” Aaron said to Josh. “Thanks,” The science teacher replied. As they went back to discussing their relationship problems to themselves, neither of them noticed Beth standing shocked and pleasantly surprised in the doorway. She’d heard the whole thing. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Sorry ladies,” Beth said as she walked into the auditorium. The New Directions girls and DJ were standing near the stage. “Oh, and DJ. The rest of the guys are going, I’m assuming?” “Yup!” Ben called to her from the other side of the curtain. “We’re ready whenever you guys are!” Beth turned from the curtain to the girls. “How’d he hear me?” “It’s the blindness!” Ben called back. “When you can’t see you learn to develop a really keen sense of hearing and other senses!” “Oh…” Beth said, almost laughing. “Well, alright then Ben! Tell everyone else we’re ready!” “You got it Miss Corcoran! Come on guys!” Everyone laughed as the curtain rose and the boys appeared, dressed in ratty overalls, neck scarves and no shoes. “I like to call us,” Caleb proclaimed when the giggles died down. “Caleb’s Midnight Runners.” This set off a new round of howling laughter. “What’s so funny? Is it the outfits?” “You do know the band isn’t named after a guy called Dexy,” Elena began through a laugh. “But a recreational drug, right?” Now all of the other guys except for Caleb laughed too. Caleb’s face fell. “Seriously?” He said. “You’ve got to be kidding me! I thought it was short for Dexter!” Beth grinned. “Just sing your song guys. We’ll stop laughing now, right girls?” The girls giggled, some of them having to put their hands over their mouths. “Right.” They all parroted back. “''Come on Eileen!” All the boys except for Caleb sang. “''Come on Eileen!” “''Poor old Johnny Ray,” sang Caleb. “''Sounded sad upon the radio, but he moved a million hearts in mono. Our mothers cried, sang along. Who’d blame them? You’ve grown, so grown. Now I must say more than ever…” “''Come on Eileen!” sang the rest of the boys. “''Too-ra-loo-ra,” Caleb sang. “''Too-ra-loo-rye, aye. And we can sing just like our fathers…''” “''Come on Eileen,” sang the rest of the boys, as they all goofily inched forward, closer to Caleb. The girls laughed at their silliness. “''Oh, I swear what he means,” “''What he means,” Caleb sang. “''At this moment you mean everything.” The rest of the boys sang. “''You in that dress, my thoughts I confess verge on dirty.” Tommy did pelvic thrust in the girls’ direction, and some of them practically cackled they were laughing so hard. “''Oh, come on Eileen.” “''Come on Eileen!” sang Caleb. The girls smiled, wiping tears from their eyes. This was hilarious. “''These people round here,” sang Caleb. “''Wear beaten down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces. They’re so resigned to what their fate is, but not us,” “''No not ever!” chorused the rest of the boys. “''But not us,” “''Not ever!” '' “''We are far too young and clever,” “''Remember!” '' “''Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye. And you’ll hum this tune forever.” Caleb sang, pointing at the girls and DJ. He was smiling, like at any moment he might laugh himself. “''Come on Eileen,” The rest of the boys sang. “''Oh, I swear what he means. Aah, come on let’s take off everything. That pretty red dress, Eileen,” “''Tell him yes,” Caleb chimed in. “''Aah, come on let’s, aah come on Eileen.” sang the rest of the boys. “''That pretty red dress, Eileen,” “''Tell him yes,” “''Aah, come on let’s, aah, come on Eileen.” '' “''Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye.” All the boys sang, inching forward in what was supposed to be a comical take on seductive, only heightened by their bad get up. “''Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye. Now you’re full grown, now you have shown, oh, Eileen.” “''Say, come on Eileen. These things they are real and I know how you feel. Now I must say more than ever, things round here have changed. I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye.” “''Come on Eileen. Oh I swear what he means. At this moment you mean everything. You in that dress, my thoughts I confess which are dirty. Aah, come on Eileen.” “''Aah, come on Eileen,” The guys sang. “''Oh, I swear,” “''What he means,” Caleb sang. “''At this moment, you mean everything.” The New Directions boys sang together. “''You in that dress, my thoughts I confess, well, they’re dirty. Come on Eileen.” The boys all overdramatically fell to their knees at the edge of the stage, as if they were begging, while the girls and DJ were too busy laughing to see the guys look goofily into their eyes. “''Come on Eileen…''” The girls, Beth and DJ clapped. “Encore, encore!” Someone chanted. “That’s the spirit guys,” Beth said, grinning. “That performance was not only well done but just fun. If we engage the judges like that at Regionals I think we’ll have an advantage.” Caleb laughed as all the guys got to their feet. “Anybody wanna go home and do some dexys?” He asked jokingly. One last time, everyone started to howl with laughter. ---------------------------------------------------------- “So, before we start today, Caleb has something he’d like to sing.” Beth announced to the glee club the next morning. Caleb stood up, guitar in hand. “I know me and the guys sang yesterday,” He began. “But there’s another one hit wonder I’d like to sing for a very special girl – she knows who she is. I’d like to tell her –” Caleb turned to look at Allegra. “– baby, I’d stop the world and melt with you. And by the way, your answer is yes.” He looked back to the glee club, who were watching him curiously. “So here I go.” Yes. ''Allegra thought, astonished. She’d asked Caleb if they were going out before Sectionals, but had forgotten about it for the most part since Caleb hadn’t responded for a month. ''The answer is yes, yes we’re going out. '' Caleb started to play, smiling smugly up at Allegra. She imagined her jaw was hitting the floor right then. “''Moving forward using all my breath,” Caleb sang. “''Making love to you was never second best. I saw the world crashing all around your face, never really knowing it was always mesh and lace.” “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you,” Caleb sang. “''You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time. There’s nothing you and I won’t do. I’ll stop the world and melt with you.” “''You should know better - dreams of better lives, the kind which never hates. You should know why – trapped in the state of imaginary grace. You should know better – I made a pilgrimage to save this human’s race. You should see why – never comprehending the race has long gone by.” “''Let’s stop the world.” Caleb sang. “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Let’s stop the world. You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time. Let’s stop the world. There’s nothing you and I won’t do. Let’s stop the world. I’ll stop the world and melt with you.” “''The future’s open wide.” '' “Let’s stop the world.” Caleb sang. “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Let’s stop the world. You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time. Let’s stop the world. There’s nothing you and I won’t do. Let’s stop the world. I’ll stop the world and melt with you.” “''The future’s open wide.” sang Caleb. “''Hmmm hmmm hmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm.” “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you.” Caleb sang. “''Let’s stop the world. You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time. Let’s stop the world. There’s nothing you and I won’t do. Let’s stop the world. I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Let’s stop the world.” “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you.” Caleb sang. “''Let’s stop the world. I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Let’s stop the world.” '' “''I’ll stop the world and melt with you.'' Let’s stop the world. I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Let’s stop the world.” Allegra’s heart soared as Caleb finished the song and winked in her direction. She was so overwhelmed she couldn’t even hear the rest of the room clapping. She had a boyfriend and it was Caleb Tenbrooke. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Hey, can I talk to you?” Josh turned around at the sound of Beth’s voice. She was standing in the doorway to his classroom, arms crossed over her chest. “Sure,” Josh said, putting down the piece of chalk he’d been using to write definitions on the board. “What’s up?” He was wondering if Beth was going to finally talk about their kiss. “I heard what you said to Robin,” Beth said. “About the glee club.” “Oh,” Josh replied, slightly disappointed. His disappointment quickly faded when Beth walked over and gave him a tight hug. Josh paused, caught off guard, before hugging back. “Thanks, Josh,” Beth said, beginning to head towards the door. “You’re a great friend.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Alright guys,” Beth said, walking into the auditorium. This time, the boys were waiting for her while the girls were the ones backstage. “I just wanted to say first I’m really proud of how hard you guys worked this week. I really think you all understood the point of this assignment. I’m confident we can place at Regionals now, probably even win.” She turned to look at the stage. “You ready?” She called. “Yup!” Allegra shouted back. When the curtain came up, the girls and DJ were all there, dressed in Cheerio’s uniforms a la Toni Basil. The guys chuckled as the music started. “''Oh, Mickey, you’re so fine. You’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey. Hey, Mickey.” The girls sang. “''Oh, Mickey, you’re so fine. You’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey. Hey, Mickey. Oh, Mickey, you’re so fine. You’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Mickey. Hey, Mickey.” “''You’ve been around all night and that’s a little long.” DJ sang. “''Why can’t you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey. Cause when you say you will it always means you won’t. You’re giving me the chills, baby. Please baby, don’t. Every night you still leave me alone Mickey.” '' ''“Oh, Mickey, what a pity, you don’t understand.” The girls sang. “''You take me by the heart Mickey when you take me by the hand. Oh, Mickey, you’re so pretty, can’t you understand. It’s guys like you Mickey. Oh, what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey. Don’t break my heart Mickey. Hey, Mickey''” “''Now when you take me by the hooves, who’s ever gonna know.” DJ sang. “''And every time you move, I let a little more show. There’s something you can use. Wo don’t say no, Mickey.” They were still singing when Beth felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out, seeing a text from Josh. I don’t want to just be a great friend. ''It read. ''How about coffee? '' Beth smiled as she looked down at the words on the screen. ''I’d like that. ''She typed back. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Do you want some wine?” Krista appeared from Aaron’s kitchen, holding her wine glass in one hand and a bottle of red in the other. “It’s pinot noir, and very good. And that’s coming from someone who’s usually more of a white wine fan.” “No wine,” Aaron said, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. “Krista, I want to talk about something.” “Okay,” Krista said, taking a sip from her glass and putting the bottle down on the coffee table. “Shoot.” “Krista,” Aaron began, trying to think of what to say. “You’re a really nice girl, and I know we’ve been on a couple dates, but…I can’t do this anymore.” There was no shouting, no resistance, and no tears. Krista gave a look of what Aaron thought was understanding. “You still love her don’t you?” She asked. “Your ex.” Aaron nodded. “I do.” “I understand.” Krista said. “I’d be lying if I said I was totally over my last boyfriend. Honestly, you remind me of him.” She turned the wine bottle around in her hand, so she could look at the label. “He used to drink pinot, you know.” “I’m really sorry,” Aaron told her. “About ending things or about my ex?” Krista asked – not meanly, curiously. “Both.” “Me too,” Krista agreed, before draining the rest of her glass of wine. She made a face. “You know, now that I think about it, this wine isn’t that good.” ---------------------------------------------------------- '''Welp, I hope this wasn't too crappy. I just couldn't put this off any longer. Onto 1x11 immediately. Leave a comment if you like, it would really give me some motivation. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts